Green-Balloon on Class Meeting
by baekfrappe
Summary: Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar mendapati pernyataan Chanyeol meski suaranya melebur. Tapi karena Chanyeol mengelak, namja jangkung itu juga harus mendapatkan balasannya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?


Baekhyun tersenyum lebar—benar-benar lebar—sambil tersenyum menatap karet berwarna hijau daun yang ia genggam. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun meletakkan lubang yang terdapat di karet tersebut ke mulutnya, lalu pipinya menggembung untuk mengisi angin ke dalam karet hijau itu.

Beberapa saat sampai karet tersebut menjadi gembung terisi angin, membentuk bulat lonjong. Baekhyun menjauhkan lubang yang ia tiup tadi dari mulutnya, lalu mengikatnya dengan kuat sampai tidak ada angin yang dapat lolos keluar dari lubang.

Tatapan Baekhyun berbinar menatap benda di tangannya. Tangannya memutar-mutar benda tersebut dan bersenandung riang. "Yay! Balonku jadiiiii!—" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya speechles. "—terima kasih, Kyungsoo!"

Hanya putaran bola mata Kyungsoo yang menjadi jawaban.

.

.

.

**Green-Balloon on Class Meeting**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Friendship

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar mendapati pernyataan Chanyeol meski suaranya melebur. Tapi karena Chanyeol mengelak, namja jangkung itu juga harus mendapatkan balasannya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi, tentu saja. Ia bahkan sudah beranjak tujuh belas tahun dan duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, meski Baekhyun itu jago hapkido dan cukup tegas—terbukti dengan ia yang menjadi ketua kelas—tidak memungkiri jika Baekhyun memiliki sisi kekanakannya.

"Ayolah, Baek, jangan kekanakan, oke? Kau membuatku malu. Itu hanya sebuah balon, please." Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan datarnya dari mata bulat yang terkadang bisa terlihat menyeramkan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng keras-keras. "Ish, Kyungsoo! Biar, aku kan hanya rindu main balon. Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak aku tidak memegang balon dan bermain-main lagi dengan benda bulat ini, serius."

Semua perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyesal untuk memutuskan memberikan salah satu balon miliknya—yang sebenarnya adalah properti untuk persembahan akhir acara class meeting sebelumnya—kepada Baekhyun. Masalahnya hanya karena Baekhyun kini melempar-lempar balonnya seperti anak kecil. Bukan di dalam kelas, tapi tepat di depan kelas di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang dan membuat aksi mencolok Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyungsoo malu, sungguh.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan menarik lengan Baekhyun secara paksa dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun yang ditarik secara tiba-tiba hampir terjungkal, sempat melepaskan genggamannya pada balon tetapi tangannya dengan sigap kembali menangkap balon. Mematiskan balon hijau miliknya sudah ia pegang erat-erat, Baekhyun mulai mengendalikan dirinya untuk berjalan dengan benar di tengah-tengah seretan Kyungsoo.

"O-oke, Kyungsoo, cukup, cukup." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meringis, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dari genggaman eratnya. Baekhyun mendesah sambil mengusap lengan sebelah kanannya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu dan kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Mohon Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini bermain-main lagi dengan balonnya.

Karena merasa jenuh dengan bermain balon sendirian, Baekhyun mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru kelas. Ia mendapati Luhan yang terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa di sudut kelas, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan bermain juga. "Hey, Luhan! Ayo main."

Ketika Luhan mendongak, Baekhyun mengangkat balon berwarna hijau daunnya dan melambai-lambaikannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar, lantas mengangguk di detik kedua dan beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, mulai melempar balon ke arah Luhan. Luhan dengan sigap memukul balon tersebut kembali ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Terus-menerus seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi bak tiang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya, melebarkan matanya melihat sang ketua kelas dan Luhan sedang bermain-main balon. Sedetik kemudian namja bertubuh tinggi dengan name tag Park Chanyeol yang tersemat di seragamnya itu tersenyum geli dan beranjak menuju tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel dan earphone yang ia letakkan di laci mejanya. Memasang earphone dengan cepat di telinganya dan menyambungkan kabelnya pada ponsel. Jari Chanyeol bergerak lincah di layar ponselnya, memilih mode _shuffle_ pada aplikasi musik dan sebuah lagu mengalun memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Tatapan Chanyeol teralihkan ke arah dua namja yang masih bersenang-senang di dunianya sendiri—bermain balon. Jujur saja, tatapan Chanyeol bukan terfokus pada kedua namja tersebut, melainkan hanya satu saja. Satu orang yang menjabat menjadi ketua kelas. Ketua kelas mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat sempurna ketika ia tersenyum lebar seperti saat ini dan melonjak-lonjak bermain balon yang pada dasarnya seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sorot mata Baekhyun yang terlihat berbinar bahagia. Wajahnya benar-benar indah tanpa cacat, bersinar secara berlebihan ketika sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk pada jendela kelas itu menyinari wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati hal ini. Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan kulitnya yang seolah meremang tanpa alasan. Merasa sesuatu membuncah di dalam hatinya. Dengan lagu—yang bahkan tidak ia pilih dan terputar secara otomatis dengan mode _shuffle_—menyenandungkan melodi nan indah. Ketika Chanyeol sedikit memfokuskan dirinya untuk menikmati lirik lagu—tanpa memutuskan fokusnya pada Baekhyun, ia tercenung.

Dan kini lagunya sudah berganti, tapi sebuah kalimat di lagu sebelumnya terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

_Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyeon,_

_Nege marhejwo—  
>—ige sarangiramyeon,<em>

_Ige sarangiramyeon..._

_...ige sarangiramyeon..._

.

"—shit."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa, disusul oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai, terengah-engah. Balon berada di pelukan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ini melelahkan." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan. Luhan mengangguk perlahan. "Benar sekali. Ugh, aku haus sekali. Aku beli minum dulu, oke?"

Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya. Mengusap keringat di dahinya dan melangkah pergi. Tepat ketika Luhan hampir menghilang di balik pintu kelas, Baekhyun berteriak. "Aku titip minum!"

Pintu kelas tertutup rapat, tapi Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar Luhan yang menyerukan seperti kata 'baiklah' dari luar kelas. Baekhyun mendesah lelah, beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju bangkunya. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memainkannya sembarangan. Hanya kegiatan tidak penting untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya sembari menunggu Luhan kembali.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun hampir terjungkal dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia mendengus ketika mengingat jika hari ini ia banyak dibuat terkejut—sebelumnya oleh Kyungsoo yang menariknya tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk atas meja Baekhyun. "Boleh pinjam balon?"

Mata Baekhyun melirik balon miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menyambar balonnya. Meletakkan balonnya di dalam pelukannya. "Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun mengulum tawanya ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang merengut, kemudian menggeleng lagi. "Pokoknya tidak."

"Ck, dasar pelit. Pinjamkan atau aku akan—"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menantang Chanyeol. "Akan apa?"

"—menusuk balonmu dengan ini." Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah menggenggam pensil yang ujungnya sangat lancip, dan matanya semakin melebar ketika Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mulai berlari. Chanyeol ikut berlari di belakangnya, mengejar. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat lincah untuk menghindari kursi dan meja di kelas yang seolah jadi rintangan. Chanyeol, meski tinggi, tapi tubuhnya yang ramping juga membuatnya tak kalah lincah dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk berlari lebih kencang, sembari memastikan bahwa balonnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kedua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok itu berlari-lari mengelilingi kelas. Tidak peduli jika peluh sudah bercucuran. Sampai ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui jarak Chanyeol dengannya, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat ia terjatuh. Ia ingin bangun tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu dekat.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah beringsut mundur dalam posisi terduduk di lantai untuk menjauhi Chanyeol sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Balonnya berada di dalam pelukan eratnya. Chanyeol tiba di hadapan Baekhyun dengan seringai mengerikannya, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk itu. Tak ingin berbasa-basi, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam pensil runcing itu secara perlahan ke arah balon di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, dan detik itu pula tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Mata Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi pengharapan agar Chanyeol tidak memecahkan balonnya dengan pensil sialan itu, tapi yang Baekhyun temukan hanyalah tatapan Chanyeol yang melembut dan seolah mengintimidasi. Membuat Baekhyun sempat membeku sesaat, sampai suara balon pecah terdengar tepat ketika Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."  
>—DUAR!<p>

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjap secara cepat, tak dapat memungkiri suara balon meletus yang berasal dari balon yang dipeluknya itu membuatnya terkejut. Tapi tidak lama, karena pikiran Baekhyun dipenuhi sesuatu yang lain.

"Chanyeol, ta-tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya hanya gelengan dari kepala Chanyeol yang Baekhyun dapatkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tepat ketika balon itu meletus. Baekhyun menyadarinya, meski suara Chanyeol itu melebur dan tertutupi oleh suara letusan balon. Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun cukup menangkap kalimat Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau, kalau Chanyeol, Chanyeol—

—mencintainya?

"Kau yakin tidak mengatakan apapun?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi berusaha memastikan. Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya malas, karena pada dasarnya ia memilih percaya pada pendengarannya. Lagipula sorot mata Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

Tatapan Baekhyun beralih ke sebelah kanan, di mana ia menemukan sebuah balon berwarna kuning yang menyempil di pojok. Tepat di bangku Daehyun. Dan Baekhyun cukup ingat kalau Daehyun sempat bermain-main dengan balon kuning itu.

Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf pada Daehyun di dalam hati sebelum mengambil balon tersebut. Ia meletakkan balon itu tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol sehingga tatapan mereka terputus, dan Baekhyun menyambar pensil yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol secara cepat kemudian menusukkan pensil itu ke balon kuning di hadapannya sekaligus Chanyeol.

Menggunakan metode yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berujar cepat secepat suara letusan balon itu terdengar. Membiarkan suaranya melebur dan bersatu dengan letusan balonnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menguraikannya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."  
>—DUAR!<p>

Balon kuning tadi berubah menjadi lembaran karet kecil dan berjatuhan di pangkuan Baekhyun, menyatu dengan lembaran karet kecil berwarna hijau yang berasal dari balon sebelumnya. Baekhyun bisa mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh, bingung dan terkejut di saat bersamaan. Membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh.

Chanyeol bergumam pelan dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Baek?"

Sesuai dengan Chanyeol yang berbohong tadi, Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya. "Kurasa tidak."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai kemudian mereka tertawa bersama atas kebodohan mereka. Tertawa cukup lama, sampai Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas ke penjuru ruang kelas yang entah bagaimana hanya terisi mereka berdua saja—mungkin yang lain berkumpul di kantin atau bermain sepak bola—dan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Membiarkan keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Baekhyun dan nafas mereka yang menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku jujur. Aku mengatakan sesuatu tadi." Chanyeol berujar pelan sekali, seperti berbisik. Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan sebagai tanggapannya. "Hm, hm."

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, kan?"

"Kupikir tidak perlu jika kau juga sudah mendengar jawaban atas pengakuanmu dengan jelas."

Dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkan ketika tengkuknya ditekan oleh tangan Baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

"Ugh, Baek, kantin penuh sesak—oh my God."

Luhan membanting pintu kelas dan berlari kembali ke kantin dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga. "Err, mataku yang suci ternodai, astaga."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

ERR MENGAPA INI BEGITU ABSURD...

Serius, ini bener-bener terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri dengan teman (yang kebetulan pernah saya taksir—yang jelas beda jenis kelamin-_-) meskipun ga sampe ada adegan yang chanyeol dengerin lagu, atau sampe chanyeol ngeletusin balon dan bilang 'aku mencintaimu', dan ga sampe mereka yang ciuman. Yang jelas semua itu saya tambahin :v

Sebenernya beberapa fanfic buatan saya emang ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri meskipun saya tambah-tambahin. Dan semoga yang ini cukup memuaskan karena jujur, entah kenapa saya selalu ga pede sama fanfic buatan saya meskipun saya cukup bangga(?)

Jadi, buat kerja keras saya nih, MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


End file.
